An appel fell
by nekkoo
Summary: ma première fic sur gravitation. C'est un POV de Tohma sur son obsession habituelle.


Beaux frères

POV de Tohma, c'est mon perso préféré.

hein ? Je vous fais peur ? Je vois pas pourquoi ! lol

Il est plus de onze heures du soir passées, le bureau dans lequel je passe la plupart de mon temps est calme et presque plongé dans l'obscurité, l'immeuble d'ordinaire si grouillant de mes propres employés occupés à exécuter mes ordres est désert.

Je suis probablement le seul à être encore présent avec les gardes de nuits, bien sûr.

C'est l'inconvénient de diriger une entreprise comme la mienne, on passe plus de temps dans son bureau qu'auprès de sa famille. C'est d'autant plus regrettable quand une femme absolument parfaite vous attend à la maison.

La femme idéale d'un homme puissant ayant réussi sa carrière. Et comme dans tout conte de fée, c'est l'amour qui a été à l'origine de ce mariage. Un véritable coup de foudre au premier regard ; superbe, adorable, sensible, d'une vive intelligence, une telle perle rare ne se laisse pas passer.

Le seul petit problème c'est que ce n'est pas de ma femme dont je suis tombé amoureux ce jour là. Non ... C'est de son frère et son jeune frère avec ça ...

Mon monde s'écroulait, c'était il y a quelques années, et ce genre de moeurs étaient encore moins bien accepté qu'aujourd'hui, mon statut d'artiste n'aurait rien changé à ça, au contraire un scandale aurait pu mettre le groupe en danger.

Mais malgré cela, j'ai hésité et failli tout remettre en cause, nos familles n'ont pas compris pourquoi je retardais les noces et je ne risquais pas de leur dire. IL est difficile d'aller expliquer au père de sa fiancé qu'on ne souhaite plus l'épouser parce qu'on est amoureux de son fils encore adolescent.

J'ai vite compris que je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais piégé par la vie et ses hasards.

Même en rompant mes fiançailles, rien n'aurait été possible entre nous, s'il avait été plus agé et que je ne lui avait pas été présenté comme le fiancé de sa soeur, alors les choses auraient été différentes; mais la vie n'est pas faite de si, elle ne se fait pas au conditionnelle mais au présent, et ce dernier ne me laissait pas le choix.

D'une certaine façon en épousant la soeur, j'épousais aussi le frère ; je pourrai le regarder grandir, le protéger et l'aimer comme un grand frère affectueux, un grand frère particulièrement affectueux.

J'ai immédiatement adoré cet adolescent tellement souriant et déjà si passionné par l'écriture, et je ne mens pas quand je dis que lui aussi m'appréciait vraiment. Il me dédiait toujours un sourire éblouissant quand nous nous retrouvions, demandait toujours à sa soeur s'il pouvait nous accompagner. Ces petits bohneurs me suffisaient et encore une fois, je me suis promis de tout faire pour le rendre heureux.

Et c'est en faisant cela que je l'ai tué de mes mains, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'il m'accompagne à New York, il voulait venir mais sa soeur ne voulait pas et moi bien sûr je voulais qu'il vienne, tout ça parce que je ne supportais pas de ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés. C'est ma faute si cet Eiri là a disparu, j'ai tué mon Eiri ce jour là.

Eiri, c'est ainsi que je l'appelle, je ne peux pas l'appeler autrement, à jamais il restera Eiri pour moi. Comprennent-il seulement le mal qu'ils lui font et qu'il se fait en l'appelant de ce nom que je maudis chaque jour que Dieu fait ? Yuki, ce nom me donne la nausée, je le déteste. Je l'ai très vite détesté ce sale petit frimeur de Yuki, et dire que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner.

Au début je le détestais parce que Eiri semblait avoir un petit coup de coeur d'adolescent pour lui, je n'étais plus le seul avoir droit à son sourire, j'étais jaloux.

Jaloux et malheureux aussi, voir Eiri s'attacher à un homme, me rappelait que ça aurait pu être moi, que j'aurais pu être celui qu'il lui fallait. Non, ça aurait dû être moi et personne d'autre, moi seul l'aimais à ce point.

Quand cette ordure a osé faire ce qu'il a fait, alors le mot détester n'a plus été assez fort, je n'ai qu'un seul regret, ne pas avoir tué cette pourriture moi même, je ne l'aurais pas abattu d'une balle, je n'ai pas de pitié pour ceux qui touchent à Eiri, je l'aurais torturé avec des rafinements tels qu'il aurait imploré la mort de venir à son aide.

Mais cela ne m'a pas été possible, et je le regrette encore aujourd'hui. Voir mon Eiri se transformer du jour au lendemain n'a pas été facile à accepter mais le pire a été de le voir se torturer pour la mort d'un homme qui méritait cent fois de mourir. Pour supporter son traumatisme, il avait tout simplement oublié ce qui lui était arrivé, la seule chose dont il se rappelait était d'avoir tué son ami. Ce Yuki de malheur continuait à le faire souffrir de l'enfer où il était, il avait vraiment bien réussi son coup.

Alors quand je les entend l'appeler Yuki, à chaque fois, je sens mon coeur se retourner car je sais que c'est ainsi qu'Eiri a choisi de se punir et je ne peux pas le supporter.

Après New-York mon comportement protecteur vis à vis d'Eiri a viré à la pathologie, je m'estimais et je m'estime toujours le seul à être capable de le protéger et de le comprendre, tout ce qui touchait Eiri est devenu ma priorité et ma prérogative.

Je l'ai aidé de tous les moyens possibles, comprenant ses crises, excusant ses frasques, protégeant ses arrières, m'éloigant s'il le souhaitait. La situation n'a pas changé, c'est un besoin, une envie, une maladie, on peut appeler ça comme on veut, cela m'indiffère.

Certains se sont étonnés de la passion que je m'étais à ma tache, mais rares sont ceux qui ont réellement cernés la véritable nature de mes sentiments que j'ai pourtant toujours si mal cachée.

Ma chère femme a rapidement compris que ce qui m'intéressais chez elle c'était l'amie et surtout le frère. Difficile de ne pas s'en apercevoir quand on dort à côté de quelqu'un qui parle dans son sommeil, depuis nous faisons chambre à part ce qui m'évite d'avoir à essayer de deviner ce que j'ai pu laisser passer durant la nuit.

Je pense que l'autre personne qui le sait est Ruiichi, je pense qu'il sait, je n'en suis pas sûr, et ne le serai jamais puisque nous n'en discuterons pas.

Mais Ruiichi est la seule personne qui me regarde avec tristesse, presque avec pitié,moi le musicien adulé, le tout puisssant patron de maison de disque, moi, il me plaint.

Lui seul a su transcrire dans ses interprétations la douleur présente dans mes chansons, leur donnant un sens caché, cherchant à faire passer ce message qui ne passera jamais, du moins je l'espère.

Comment crier au monde que moi Seguchi Tohma, je suis amoureux de mon beau frère de dix ans mon cadet depuis l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui. Comment faire comprendre aux gens, le desespoir qui ne me quitte plus depuis que je le sais heureux avec un autre homme que moi.

Comment pourrais-je supporter ce maudit Shindou et lui faire des sourires tout ça parce que ce sale petit garnement à la voix stridente partage la vie et le lit de la seule personne qui m'ait jamais fait ressentir quelque chose.

Savoir mon Eiri heureux se suffit pas à me rendre heureux. Ils me font rire, les amoureux transis qui trouvent leur bonheur danns celui de l'autre. Moi il me renvoit sans cesse les images d'une vie faite de rires, de soupirs et de cris qui auraient pu être les miens et qui ne le seront jamais.

Il ne me reste rien, seule la satisfaction de savoir qu'Eiri a retrouvé le sourire que j'aimais tant. Ça et autre chose aussi, autrement plus importante.

Je reste alors seul dans ce bureau à relire sans cesse un de ses plus beaux romans, sans aucun doute la plus belle et la plus triste de ses histoires d'amour, la plus intense aussi, celle d'un amour impossible, pour autant jamais éteint, ni jamais déclaré. Plus que le texte, je relis ces lignes écrites par Eiri lorsqu'il me l'a donné.

_J'espère que ta descriptionte satisfera, il m'arrive d'être maladroit quand le sujet est personnel,_

_pas besoin de lignes supplémentaires pour te dire l'esssentiel,_

_lis le_

_Eiri_

Alors seulement, je trouve la force de quitter ma tour, de sourire à ma femme et de continuer à faire croire que j'ai réussi ma vie. Et puis, qui peut dire de quoi la vie est faite, un simple accident peut changer tellement de choses...


End file.
